Cancer affects millions of people worldwide. Mortality is substantially due to diagnosis at stages that are too late for therapies to be effective. Advances in screening methods have improved the early diagnosis, prognosis, and survival for some cancers. Several validated biomarkers are currently used to diagnose and monitor the progression of cancer, but none of them shows adequate specificity, sensitivity, and predictive value for population screening. Accordingly, there is an urgent need to isolate novel sensitive, specific biomarkers to detect the disease early and improve prognosis.